More than 50% of children diagnosed with cancer are at risk for adverse neurocognitive changes due to central nervous system (CNS) disease and/or CNS directed therapy, such as cranial radiation and intrathecal chemotherapy. While there are a large number of studies to identify and quantify the adverse neurobehavioral impact of childhood cancer, empirical investigations of therapeutic interventions to treat such sequelae are only now emerging. The current proposed study, in response to a Program Announcement for quality of cancer survival, represents an important step in advancing the research to improve and manage neurocognitive and behavioral late effects in childhood cancer survivors with CNS-directed therapy. The study is innovative in that it diverges from the recent, child directed remediation efforts based in the clinic, which thus far have yielded limited and only small benefits, and instead explores the potential of a different route to positively influence child outcomes. The study pilots a behavioral trial to empirically evaluate the impact of a parent intervention for the primary purpose of improving the child's academic, cognitive, and behavioral functioning. We have developed a training manual for our parent intervention that addresses four basic parenting components important to promote learning and school success in the child. We will evaluate the feasibility of implementing our program, track adherence, and collect preliminary data on the impact. Project Relevance: This study is expected to increase knowledge about whether specific parenting activities may positively impact learning and school performance in children treated with CNS-directed therapy and who have neurocognitive and behavioral/adaptive difficulties. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]